Blood and Dreams
by Tobiath Wyborn
Summary: HieixOC Yaoi ish just read it please. Deals with Hiei maybe falling for a human. hn what an annoyancce to him. Kurma thinks its a good thing but this human is special and Kowenma doesn't wants her on 24/7 watch. Hiei gets night shift. Not his cup of tea!


Zoom-a-zoom-zooooom! Yu Yu Hakusho fiction what the what? Yeah so I am in love with Hiei! And Kurama! And HieixKurama! But this is Hiei not both!  
>Someone said people don't like the note in story thing so if you read my other stories sorry! And thank you for telling me! Vampire-Aireanna is my lovely beta! Arigato!<p>

* * *

><p>Vampire?<br>"So who are we looking for and why" Kuwabara asked frowning.  
>"Well it's a girl" Boton smiled nervously.<br>"Yeah but whats so important about some girl" Kuwabara said.  
>"If it's just a girl why do we all need to go?" Yusuke asked.<br>"Have you ever heard of vampires" Boton smiled.  
>"Yes" Kuwabara said looking worried "Creatures that only come out at night and suck your blood making you one of them!"<br>"But vampires aren't real" Kurama said "Its just a demons myth"  
>"Well it's only sort of a myth" Boton said "You need to bring her in to get a message from Kowenma directly."<br>"What do you mean only sorta" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
>"Vampires are a myth created by these blood sucking people" Boton said. "They suck blood to drain energy and gain your abilities. She's only 16 but don't let her cuteness fool you she's rather deadly and has to follow the same laws as demons or we try to get her to."<br>"So were babysitting?" Kuwabara asked.  
>"Catch her and bring her to me. Her name is Yukinojo and she should be at this address" Boton said handing them a picture. It was a girl with purple eyes and green hair. Her skin was rather pale and she had a pair of sharp and long canines. "She's very strong and she started working at 3"<br>"She looks 6" Kurama said.  
>"She's as tall as Hiei and this is an old pic. She hasn't changed much though. If someone else answers the door say you are part of her travel learning group"<br>"Catch her and bring her back" Yusuke said  
>"And try not to get bit" Boton said "It hurts and the spot will feel cold even after the marks gone. If I ever find Hiei he'll join you too"<br>"Got it" Yusuke nodded

* * *

><p>It was a normal looking house and as they knocked a women opened the door.<br>"Who are you" She frowned.  
>"Were part of your daughters group" Yusuke said "Is she here"<br>"One sec" She frowned then yelled "Yuki you idiot! I said don't give our address out!"  
>"Coming" Came a rather cute voice. A pink haired girl with a bag slid down the banister and hopped off. She was short and had two pig tails in the front the rest of her hair down. "Who's here?"<br>"Your stupid group members" She growled "We'll talk when you get home"  
>"Yes mom" She said hurrying out the door closing it then turning looking mean her voice slightly deeper. "I have to baby sit so say what you want then go tell Kowenma I said no! The kids already home alone and I need to get there now!"<br>"You're coming with us." Yusuke said.  
>"Like hell" She smirked and she was off running faster then they could follow. Luckily Boton had written down a second address.<br>The large window showed inside. She had on hat with panda ears and the smaller girl with her panda hat on also. Yuki was jumping and dancing with the kid and both of them looked rather young and rather cute.  
>"Its hard to believe we're really here to get her" Kurama said. "She seems so normal and I don't feel her Ki"<br>"Maybe she's hiding it" Yusuke said with a shrug. "Let's just wait till the parents get home then catch her"  
>It was late when the parents returned and somehow Hiei had been forced to join them. Yuki smiled and laughed as she received her pay. The girl ran out and jumped hugging Yuki who gave a spin before she set her back down. The door closed and she smiled.<br>"Okay I'm ready" She smiled.  
>"Wait what?" Yusuke exclaimed.<br>"I said I had to babysit now I'm done and we can go." Yuki said giving them a calm waiting look.  
>"You gonna come with us willingly" Kuwabara asked frowning and looking confused.<br>"Well why not?" Yukinojo smiled.  
>"Seriously" Yusuke frowned.<br>"Well they sent a team of you to get me didn't they?" Yukinojo smiled.  
>"Yes" Yusuke smiled.<br>"You wouldn't need a team if I was so good" Yuki smiled then disappeared only to appear a few feet away Hiei blocking her. She huffed and tried to run again but again she was blocked. The dirt picked up as it was obvious that the pair was running circles. She stopped looking pissed.  
>"Give up" Hiei smirked.<br>"I really hate demon's" She whispered cute voice replaced with a thicker hotter one. "No one gets to be faster than me"  
>She backed up slowly smiling. She pulled a Katana in a pink sheath out of her bag. She looked around at the boys surrounding her. Her eyes stopped on Kuwabara. She smiled wickedly. She ran at him he barely dodged her attacks.<br>"Shit! Help me out guys! I don't hit girls!" Kuwabara yelled dodging but her sword sliced him and she licked the blade smiling. She held her left hand out forming a spirit sword. She spun it and swung it a couple times then smiled as it disappeared. A spirit gun shot passed her head and she turned only to barely dodge Kurama's whip.  
>"Watch closely boys. I was taught this in the west" Yukinojo said slowly rocking her hips and swaying her arms hands out in a most hypnotizing way. Kuwabara was the first to fall his eyes hazing.<br>"What the hell is she doing?" Yusuke yelled.  
>"Shes using her energy to entrance our own." Kurama said hands shaking.<br>"Demons cant resist my charm" Yuki said in an extremely seductive voice. It almost didn't seem possible for a voice like that to come from her. Kurama falling to his knees as he fought the effect.  
>"Fat chance human" Hiei said hitting her in the back sending her tumbling like a rag doll. Her bag spilled everywhere and fell off. She skidded to a stop getting up hands and knees scraped.<br>"Owie"she said cutely then looked up mad tears in her eyes "My moms gonna be mad and call me a whore! I hate you all!"  
>"Maybe we're approaching this wrong" Kurama said.<br>"I just want to be normal" Yuki yelled raising her hands both coming back down blue balls with sparks that sounded like birds. She ran at Hiei.  
>"We need her alive" Kurama yelled. Hiei looked at him with a sense of now you tell me and missed her speed up.<br>"Sparrow's war cry" Yuki yelled. Hiei fell back aways from the explosion but caught him self and just skidded to a stop. "I will not go back like this!" Yukinojo raised her hand again a purple ball in it. "Feel my power"  
>With that her energy was no longer masked. It was like a heat wave had been released. Her hair blew back.<br>"What is she doing?" Yusuke yelled.  
>"I'm not sure! Her energy is well it's.." Kurama said "Its so black!"<br>"What is she doing" Kuwabara asked looking panicked in to her now red eyes. He fangs looked longer and black marks appeared on her face. A black tail poked out from under her skirt.  
>"Its an illusion" Hiei said.<br>"Very good demon." Yukinojo smiled "But the pain this illusion will cause is all real"  
>"If we locate her. This illusion will stop" Hiei said "but somehow shes hiding her real self"<br>"Give up now" She growled "and no one has to get hurt"  
>"Give up and no one needs to get hurts" Kurama sighed "Please"<br>"Come find me then love" Yuki said then ran forward grabbing her Katana among her scattered bag. She ran forward at the boys sword in hand.  
>"We have to find her" Kurama said. Dodging her sword. "She's charging up that ball"<br>"Then lets try it this way" Hiei said holding up the little girl.  
>"No!" Yuki whined "I hate demons"<br>The human her walked out holing its own purple ball and pushed it in to the demonic one. Then she pulled her shirt down and the other hit it in to her chest. She gave a scream knees bucking forward.  
>"N-never enough to kill" She said before falling forward. Yusuke pulled out his communicator.<br>"Boton we have her" Yusuke said.  
>"Already?" She exclaimed "I'll be right there!"<br>"I'll get her stuff" Kurama said then eyed Hiei "Hiei you get it and I'll return this girl"  
>"Hn" was the only reply Kurama got as the fearful girl was given to him.<br>"She's alright dear" Kurama smiled sweetly.

Yukiko had two cuffs on each wrist blocking her powers but this didn't stop her from dancing like a fool.  
>"Will you please sit down" Boton sighed.<br>"He called me here so he should be ready!" Yukinojo replied then went back to dancing.  
>"He didn't think you be caught so fast" Boton replied.<br>"You could have coloured these for me" Yuki said holing out a bracelet.  
>"Wha-uh! Put that back on!" Boton yelled.<br>"No thanks" Yuki said setting them down then turning back only to sit on Kuramas lap.  
>"Why are we still here" Yusuke asked.<br>"I like your pretty face" Yuki said to Kurama.  
>"Um thank you" Kurama blush. "Your kinda cute"<br>"No problem demon boy" Yuki said getting a surprised look from Kurama "What did you think I couldn't smell it?"  
>"Isn't Yukinojo a boys name?" Kuwabara asked.<br>"Shouldn't you shut the fuck up" Yuki snapped back.  
>"Brilliant come back" Hiei said.<br>"Demon" Yuki hissed. "Why do you work for Kowenma? Or are you so low even your kind doesn't want you?"  
>"That's not very nice Yuki" Kurama said.<br>"Neither is snatching up a little girl from her bed room" Yuki frowned.  
>"Had you come with us he wouldn't have" Kurama said.<br>"Not the point" Yuki said then stood up "Hes ready now"  
>The door opened as she said so. Boton shook her head but got up handing the cuff to Hiei to put on.<br>"Really?" Hiei frowned at Boton then hooked one on.  
>"Ow. It's too tight" Yuki pouted. Hiei put the other on even tighter making her wince then grin "Feisty aren't we?"<br>"If you say so" Hiei said.  
>"I can't wait to spar with you" Yuki said then entered seeing a teen aged Kowenma "Kowenma hows daddy?"<br>"Mad at me for not summoning you sooner" Kowenma replied.  
>"I was in the hospital" Yuki frowned.<br>"I know." Kowenma sighed "Want some candy?"  
>"Why is he so nice with her?" Yusuke frowned.<br>"Because mean doesn't work" Boton said.  
>"Catch more flies with sugar" Kurama said.<br>"Tell that to my frog!" Yuki said holding a box of pocky "He deliberately knocks over the sugar bowl I set up for him! Want some Pocky?"  
>Hiei frowned but took a piece from her. She smiled slightly as she took out a piece to to eat. She smiled as she watched the demon eat from the side of her eye.<br>"You're going to work again" Kowenma said.  
>"If I say no?" Yuki frowned.<br>"The you will have to wear those bracelets where ever you go." Kowenma said. "I'm already going to make you wear one. To control the demon."  
>"If the demon gets free you'll be torn to shreds" Yukinojo smiled.<br>"You can be so flattering" Kowenma smiled.  
>"I guess I have no choice" She sighed crossing her legs "Do I get to see grandma?"<br>"She's not your real grandma" Kowenma sighed. "but yes you can see her"  
>"She treats me like family and calls me her family" Yuki said looking distant. "She's more family then the mom and dad I live with. May I go now?"<br>"Are you well? How has life been treating you?" Kowenma asked looking worried.  
>"It's been fair enough. I got out of the hospital and people still act weird towards me" Yuki said "May I go?"<br>"Yes you may. Boton show her out" Kowenma said. The pair left.  
>"Now what" Yusuke asked.<br>"I want you all to keep an eye on her" Kowenma said. "Someone must have an eye on her at all times. Kurama she goes to your school and someone will have to keep an eye on her after and at night"  
>"Seriously?" Yusuke growled loudly.<br>"I wouldn't mind watching her at night" Kuwabara smiled.  
>"That's gross man" Yusuke frowned.<br>"Hiei why dint you keep an eye on her at night" Kurama smiled.  
>"Hn" He frowned.<br>"Oh just till she falls asleep" Kurama smiled.  
>"Fine" Hiei replied.<p>

* * *

><p>Review please!<p> 


End file.
